xiangqifandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Chesssoul/How to Better Enjoy a Chinese Chess Game
One month ago, one of my friends told me with excitement that, he just bought a Chinese Chess board with pieces in eBay and he made sure to me he would soon become an expert in Chinese Chess. One month later, I met him again. So I asked if he had achieved the goal of becoming an expert yet. He sighed and began to complain, ‘I had never imagined that it’s so burdensome to carry a chess board around. I do love playing Chinese Chess. But as it’s such a nuisance to carry the board around so I become lazier and lazier. Then I gave up.’ I showed deep pity on this matter. Isn’t it a huge pity that someone gives up playing such an intelligent game just because the board is so ‘burdensome’? Of course we can’t let this happen. I comforted my friend and then encouraged him to contine practising the game because I know well how much fun he gains from the game. I suggest him install a Chiense Chess game software on his PC and he followed my advice. He finds this method burns up his passion for Chinese Chess again and I am writing this way down, hoping it could give more people the inspirtion to gain passion and training for intelligence through Chinese Chess. I am writing the method down below step by step so that it would be easier and clearer to understand: Step 1: Make sure your computer is running Windows OS, including Windows2000,WinXP,Windows2003 and Windows Vista Home Basic. Step 2: Go to an anti-hacker and popular website to download a chinese chess game softawre. Here, you certainly have many choices. But as far as I know, few of them are clean and have humane design. I recommend ‘Chinese Chess Soul’ to my friend and now I also recommend it to you here. It’s not the best, but it’s better than most of other chinece chess softwares. It’s released in Year 2008 but it’s still very popular now. The site of it is http://www.chesssoul.com/index.html (You may learn some basic knowledge first through the page first.) Step 3: Download the free trial version pf Chince Chess soul to your computer as this link: http://www.chesssoul.com/download/ChineseChessSoul.exe. After installation and an iniatial experience, now you could go to the purchase page to purchase the Chinese Chess softare. And after your purchase, it’s free lifetime. Step4: After you purchase it and install it on your computer. You can then launch the game. you can see the first screen. Now, you can let the computer play red or black chess, once your finish your round, you can click ” move now” button: so the AI will start to play. Click at “game”, choose “new game” so that you can start a new game. Step 5: Also you can play arena match mode by selecting ”start” in the arena match option. In this mode, the computer will adjusts its level to meet your level and record your scores. Note: If you quit in the middle of the game, you still can continue to play your last game by logging in your user name next time you start your arena mode. Just as the proverb goes, practice makes perfect. Hope this passage would really help you better enjoy a Chinese Chess game. Enjoy yourselves! P.s. According to what I knew, the software I recommended above, Chinese Chess Soul is holding a discount activity now. The activity is gonna end on Aug. 12. If you are interested in it, you could consider buying one to experience Chinese chess game. See more: http://www.chesssoul.com/index.html Category:Blog posts